


Down to Genetics

by orphan_account



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Crossover, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Grave Robbers, Murder, Musical, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the year 2056 - the not so distant future - an epidemic of organ failures devastates the planet. Out of the tragedy, a savior emerges: GeneCo, a biotech company that offers organ transplants, for a price. Those who miss their payments are scheduled for repossession and hunted by villainous Repo Men. In a world where surgery addicts are hooked on painkilling drugs and murder is sanctioned by law, a sheltered young girl searches for the cure to her own rare disease as well as information about her family's mysterious history. After being sucked into the haunting world of GeneCo, she is unable to turn back, as all of her questions will be answered at the wildly anticipated spectacular event: The Genetic Opera.---An Awesome Land/Repo! crossover.





	

2056\. All across planet Earth, people's organs suddenly start failing. 

The biotechnology company GeneCo rises up from this horrific tragedy, selling organ transplants for any and every organ. The population is saved and GeneCo essentially rules the planet, with everybody being dependent on them for survival.

Transplants and other surgeries eventually become a fashion statement just as much as they are needed for survival, and the painkiller GeanCo uses, Manium, is a powerful and incredibly addictive drug. Many people harvesting it from dead bodies as a form of earning money.

Graverobbers are killed on sight.

GeneCo invent a new form of medical payment. If you can't pay for essential surgery, they will give you the transplant, but you'll need to pay for it in monthly payments. A mortgage of sorts. 

If you miss a payment? Well...

 

* * *

✗ Song 01 ✗

[✗ G E N E T I C  R E P O  M A N ✗](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIHifxWdmRQ)

"Repo Man! Repo Man!"

A figure steps out from the darkness, with messy brown hair, almost all of his skin covered by white clothing, a long Howie lab coat, rubber gloves, slightly soft but not too much so, tall white boots fastened with far too many buckles and zips, all covered in grime and blood.

"Out from the night from the mist steps a figure.  
No one really knows his name for sure.  
He stands at six foot six, head and shoulders,  
Pray he never comes knocking at your door."

The singer was looking across the street, as a Repo Man, clad in a black rubber suit, emblazoned with the GeanCo logo. The Repo Man was covered in blood, digging around in a woman's chest, pulling out a heart from within with a stomach-churning squelching noise.

"Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas,  
But somehow never managed to square away your debts.  
He won't bother to write or to phone you...  
He'll just rip your still-beating heart from your chest!"

"Repo Man! Repo Man!"

The woman's corpse was picked up and thrown into a truck, everyone used to sudden deadly surgeries in the streets. 

Somewhere across town, a woman frantically ran down a flight of stairs, constantly looking behind her. She tried all the doors of the building, they were locked.

"Now you could run. You could hide.  
You could try to.  
But he always has a way of finding you.  
He will come at your weakest hour,  
When no one is around who might rescue you."

"Repo Man! Repo Man!"

Finally, she found a door she could get through, it lead to an elevator which she quickly ran into. She mashed the button for the next door, in a vain, desperate attempt to make the doors close faster.

"And none of us are free from this horror,  
For many years ago, we all fell in debt.  
New body parts were needed to perfect our image.  
And until our debts are clear,  
We will live in fear of the..."

"Repo Man! Repo Man!"

The woman was shoved against a wall. The Repo Man had found her.

She screamed before ther throat was quickly slit, blood spraying onto the wall and pouring from her throat. Her screams dissolved into gurglings of blood.

She slumped to the floor as the Repo Man got out another knife. The woman watched, still barely alive, as her chest was sliced open and her heart ripped from her chest.

"Repo Man! Repo Man!"

* * *

 

...lets hope you manage to make your payments on time.


End file.
